A flexible display panel which is made of flexible materials and thus can be bent, has become one of the most popular trends in the field of display technology, since it can meet users' higher demands for product experiences. However, in the prior art the operations on the display function of the flexible display panel (such as zoom-in and zoom-out of images, the opening and closing of programs, page flipping, etc.) are mainly performed by the user pressing control keys corresponding to the function or by the corresponding touch operation. With the development of the display technology, these operations have been unable to meet the users' demands for the product experience.